Et toi tu resteras?
by azzertyi
Summary: Derek et Stiles vont se rencontrer d'une manière peu commune. Leur attachement aussi va être peu commun. Le Shériff pourra le confirmer. Il avait perdu un fils. Au final, il en retrouve deux. (encore une fois, M pour le language)
1. Chapter 1

_Je suis désolée, mais je me sens mal depuis quelques temps. Et lorsque je vais mal, je n'ai que des idées noires, et je n'arrive pas à écrire quelque chose d'assez optimiste. Au contraire, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'écrire des choses sombres._

 _Du coup, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de poster cet os assez déprimant, je dois vous avouer, mais je vous préviens dès le début que ce sera triste, alors pour ceux qui sont habitués à la légèreté de ma fiction et qui la suivent, croyez-moi, ce ne sera pas aussi simple que quelques problèmes. Donc pour ceux qui sont allergique à tout ce qui peut être assez dramatique, passez votre chemin;_

 _Pour ce qui est des autres, je vais tout de même vous souhaiter une bonne lecture._

 _Ps: je pensais que ce serat qu'un simple os, mais l'imaginaion oblige, j'ignore encore si ce serait un Two-Shot ou un Three-Shot._

* * *

Stiles Stilinski était un adolescent que tout le monde connaissait comme étant qu'une espèce d'intello hyperactif gay.

Personne ne restait ami avec lui plus de trois mois. Personne ne le supportait. Il était trop renfermé, trop distant, trop froid. Même son meilleur ami, aujourd'hui co-capitaine de Lacrosse, s'était éloigné de lui depuis déjà trois ans à cause de son changement de caractère depuis leur entrée au lycée.

Il se contentait de suivre ses cours, faire tous ses devoirs, fumer trois fois par jour et boire jusqu'à en crever toutes les semaines.

En bref, la vie de ce pauvre garçon renfermé ne pouvait être plus "normale". Sans imprévus. Sans réels problèmes.

Il se contentait simplement de vivre. Sans rien demander. Sans rien recevoir. Sans rien accepter, et ce, peu importe les efforts du Sheriff Stilinski pour retrouver son fils.

Parce que ce pauvre veuf et père de famille avait l'impression d'avoir complètement perdu son fils. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ignore quand sa descente avait commencée. Il avait vu son fils se refermer de jours en jours, jusqu'à ne plus le voir.

Et son Stiles lui manquait.

Lors de la mort de sa femme, Stiles s'était enfermé dans un mutisme, il y a de cela trois ans, et son père l'avait emmené voir un psychiatre pour qu'il puisse recevoir de l'aide.

Ce médecin lui avait pourtant bien dit de faire attention à son fils, qu'une certaine maladie commençait à apparaitre et qu'il fallait tout faire pour l'éviter, mais il avait échoué. Il était sûr que c'était trop tard. Que cette maladie, pourtant faible il y a trois ans, s'était développé malgré lui dans l'esprit de son fils.

Il le voyait tous les matins descendre, ne prenant même pas la peine de manger un morceau - alors qu'ils se disputaient quand le Sheriff osait y aller sans rien avaler - et sortir, allumant déjà une cigarette au pas de la porte. Il ne le revoyait pas avant minuit, montant dans sa chambre sans même un regard pour son père.

Qu'était-il devenu?

Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de la mort de Claudia, et John savait que son fils allait boire comme un trou, comme chaque année depuis son décès. Et il voulait réagir. Il veut être là pour son fils. Il veut l'aider, le sortir de là. Tenter une dernière fois de retrouver son petit hyperactif rigolant et criant comme l'enfant qu'il avait toujours été.

" - Stiles. " l'interpelle son père au pas de la porte, le stoppant de sa routine, sans pour autant se retourner.

" - Tu veux qu'on aille à la tombe de Claudia ensemble?

\- Non. " Et il sortit, sans rien dire d'autre alors que son paternel se contentait de prendre sa tête dans ses mains.

Il ne pouvait y réfléchir plus longtemps que son cellulaire se mit à sonner. Malheureusement, son devoir l'appelait.

* * *

Scott venait à peine d'arriver au lycée qu'il croisa son ex-meilleur ami écraser son mégot de cigarette face à lui, sans même le regarder.

" - Stiles! "

Il se fit totalement ignoré par ce dernier, le laissant afficher une moue triste au visage.

D'un côté, il avait toujours eu l'impression d'être coupable de ce qu'était arrivé à celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Il avait été un mauvais meilleur ami. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la dégradation de son meilleur ami, trop occupé à roucouler avec Kira, sa nouvelle petite amie. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait perdu , il ne savait plus quoi faire pour le retrouver. Ou le retrouver dans son cercle d'amis proches. Bien qu'il était désormais considéré comme un populaire, il ne pouvait oublier son ami d'enfance. Ils avaient presque partagés les couches ensembles!

Et maintenant, ils étaient presques étrangers. Comme si tous leurs souvenirs ne voulaient rien dire. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés.

Il avait pourtant parlé au Sheriff, il lui avait demandé ce qu'il pouvait faire pour retrouver son frère, mais il apprit que ce dernier était dans la même incapacité de communication avec l'hyperactif que lui.

En somme, personne ne pouvait parler à Stiles.

Pas même Lydia Martins, son amoureuse depuis sa primaire. On lui avait demandé à ce qu'elle aille parler au garçon, mais même ele s'était faite ignorée par ce dernier. Elle n'avait pas cherché à aller plus loin.

Stiles ne parlait plus à personne.

Mais Scott savait qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas n'importe quel jour. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui était le quatrième anniversaire de la mort de Claudia, et qu'il se devait d'essayer d'être aux côtés de son meilleur ami, et non pas le laisser le fuir comme les deux années précédentes.

Il allait obliger Stiles à supporter sa présence. Peut être qu'ainsi, il pourrait retrouver son meilleur ami.

" - Stiles! " il courut vers le casier du concerné qui ne lui jeta pas un seul regard, se contentant de vider son sac.

" - Stiles, je suis désolé. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Claudia, alors -

\- Alors quoi Scott, tu comptes venir me soutenir comme tu penses si bien pouvoir le faire? " ricane le garçon en le regardant enfin, mettant mal à l'aise le co-capitaine par sa froideur et son sarcasme.

" - Stiles.

\- Fous-moi la paix. "

Il s'éloigna sous son regard peiné.

N'y avait-il donc aucun espoir qu'il ne retrouve son meilleur ami?

* * *

Derek Hale eut de nouveau un soupire en voyant le Sheriff entrer, son éternel air déprimé au visage. Il n'était là que depuis l'année dernière, et il n'avait jamais vu une seule fois son patron joyeux et sérieux comme le lui avaient décrit ses coéquipiers. Apparement, le fils de ce dernier était la cause principale de son chagrin.

Il n'y pouvait rien. Il se contentait de faire son travail sans rien demander en échange.

" - Hale s'il te plait, dans mon bureau. " lui souffle John en entrant dans sa chambre.

Tout le monde le regardait, brusquement intéressé. Derek Hale n'avait jamais été dans le bureau du Sheriff, alors il n'y avait que deux possibilités pour cet évènement : ou il allait se faire renvoyer, ou il allait avoir une mission spéciale.

Mais le concerné ne s'en occupait guère et entra simplement dans le bureau, refermant la porte dans son dos puis s'asseyant lorsque son patron lui indiqua de le faire.

" - Alors? " finit par demander l'homme aux cheveux sombres en voyant le Sheriff Stilinski se masser le front.

" - Je vais te confier une mission, Hale. Occupe-toi du commissariat aujourd'hui, s'il te plait. Je prends ma journée.

\- Ok.

\- Il faudra que tu fasses les tournées nocturnes également.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Je suis désolé. Je voulais te tenir au courant et je vais prévenir les autres pour éviter les surprises. Tu es le Sheriff aujourd'hui.

\- Parfait.

\- Parfait. " répète-t-il en se levant. " Je vais m'en aller.

\- C'est votre fils encore? "

Il ne comprenait pas ce que ce maudit gamin pouvait faire pour mettre John dans cet état. Il ne s'intéressait pas à la vie privée de son patron. Son môme l'inssuportait tout simplement. Comment pouvit-on rendre triste un membre de sa famille à ce point sans jamais essayer de changer son comportement?

Ou sans même avoir un peu de considération pour son entourage?

Il n'était pas vraiment un modèle pour les relations humaines, mais jamais, oh non, il n'oserait rendre volontairement son entourage malheureux.

" - C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de ma femme. " chuchote-t-il presque, les yeux rivés sur son bureau, un sourire triste au visage. " Je veux essayer d'être proche de lui au moins pour cet évènement. "

* * *

Il n'avait pas été à la tombe de sa mère. Il n'y voyait plus l'intérêt. Elle était morte. Disparue. Il y avait été durant trois ans, et rien n'avait changé. La pierre tombale était toujours la même, la terre recouvrant son corps sans doute déjà décomposé, les fleurs toujours bien arrosées et bien entretenues. Stiles avait l'impression qu'elle lui échappait chaque fois qu'il venait face à cette pierre où reposait simplement le corps inerte de sa mère. Son esprit commençait déjà à oublier le visage de la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Et il s'en voulait pour ça.

Elle l'avait élevée, et il suffisait qu'elle disparaisse pour qu'il se mette à l'oublier.

Il se détestait tellement. Et cette raison en fait partie. Une parmi les centaines qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

Il savait bien que son père devait désespérément l'attendre devant la tombe. Espérer qu'ils puissent partager un pauvre moment bref et simple entre eux. Mais il n'avait plus la force pour affronter son paternel.

Il avait trop honte de ce qu'il était devenu. Il ne voulait pas faire honte à son père, ou à Scott, ou même à Lydia. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient mêlés à lui, qu'on se moque d'eux parce que merde, ils sont pote avec le déséquilibré de Beacon Hills!

Un déséquilibré. C'est ce que son psy lui avait dit après la mort de Claudia. On lui avait dit que les tests étaient encore trop flous pour déterminer un type précis de trouble psychique, et on lui avait simplement dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment normal dans sa tête. Et ça lui avait suffit pour qu'ils comprennent ce qu'on refusait de lui dire. Il était intelligent. Il comprenait les pensées des personnes par leur simple regard. La pitié et la désolation qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de son médecin lui signifiait clairement qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir consernant sa personne.

Il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour eux. Il ne voulait plus personne avec lui. C'était peut être cette foutue maladie qui commençait à lui faire perdre les pédales, mais il refusait désormais tout contact avec n'importe qui.

Bien qu'il adorait cela auparavant. Les contacts, les crises de fou rires, les disputes, les câlins, les journées passées entre amis en n'ayant pas vraiment grand chose à dire ou faire. Il ne les méritait plus.

Il pensait ne plus les mériter.

Il va se contenter de se saouler cette fois encore. Puis prendre le volant.

Avec un peu de chance, qui sait, peut-être que quelque chose pourrait enfin l'aider à passer au travers de toute cette merde.

Alors qu'il refusait toujours l'aide de n'importe qui, il espérait silencieusement que quelqu'un puisse un jour avoir la force et la détermination de rester à ses côtés, insistant et ce, quoiqu'il puisse dire.

* * *

Il détestait les tournées nocturnes. Notamment le vendredi soir. C'était là où il devait pratiquement faire la course avec des imbéciles ivres ayant prit le volant. Et Derek détestait ça. Il ne comprenait pas comment l'être humain pouvait-il être aussi con. Comment peut-on simplement prendre le volant, complètement défoncé, en rigolant, sachant très bien tous les risques que l'on pouvait encourer avec ça.

Mais on dit toujours que l'humain est con. Et tester les limites de son physique et son mental faisaient parti de ses conneries.

La journée s'était plutôt bien déroulée depuis le départ de John. Il était parvenu à gérer tout le commissariat et l'équipe de garde, et il était plutôt fier de lui.

Même s'il lui restait trois heures de service.

Il venait à peine de garer sa moto qu'une Jeep Bleu fonça à toute vitesse devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il jeta un regard sur son compteur de vitesse, il ne put qu'être surpris et de rouler à la même vitesse pour rattraper cet inconscient.

Cet ivrogne roulait à 210km/h sur une route limitée à 90. Il allait faire un accident. Il fallait qu'il arrête ce fou avant que quelque chose d'horrible ne se déroule devant ses yeux.

Il parvint, avec beaucoup de mal , certes, à rouler à hauteur de la fenêtre du conducteur et il frappa violemment dessus, surprenant ce dernier qui tourna brusquement vers la droite, fonçant dans le ravin.

L'accident fut inévitable.

" - Et merde. " siffle-t-il, sautant presque de sa moto pour parvenir le plus rapidement possible sur le lieu de l'accident.

Il descendit rapidement dans le ravin lui aussi, essayant d'ouvrir la portière.

" - Hé, vous m'entendez!? " crit-il à l'intention du garçon brun à l'intérieur qui semblait inconscient, du sang coulant de sa tête.

Il entendit un grognement lorsqu'enfin, la portière céda. Il put ainsi observer les dégâts potentiels causés sur le corps du conducteur. Son genou saignait abondamment, pareil pour sa tempe, son arcade droite s'était ouverte et son coude gauche était tordu de manière à laisser comprendre à Derek qu'il était fracturé.

" - Hé, tu m'entends? " répète-t-il de nouveau, posant prudement sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard.

" - Fils de pute, tu m'as fais peur.

\- T'avais qu'à pas rouler si vite, connard. Descends de cette voiture.

\- Et comment Einstein? " siffla le garçon avant de grimacer en se mordant furieusement la lèvre, une douleur invisible semblant le terasser.

" - Passe moi ton bras.

\- Me touche pas.

\- Tu comptes rester ici et crever peut-être? Quelle bonne idée.

\- Meilleure que celle de te supporter.

\- Et un petit rebelle, manquait plus que ça. " soupire-t-il en prenant place au sol, attendant patiemment que cet imbécile décide enfin à coopérer. Il ne force jamais la main à qui que ce soit.

Surtout pas aux ivrognes au volant. Il les détestait plus que quiconque. Et généralement, il préférait les laisser réagir plutôt que cogner son poing à leur figure.

" - Tu t'appelles comment? " lui demande Derek en sortant la paperasse de constatation d'accident.

" - Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre?

\- La paperasse, connard, c'est pas toi qui va la faire dans ton état. Alors me les brise pas et donne moi ton nom.

\- Super agréable, en plus.

\- Me soule pas.

\- Stiles Stilinski. "

Il se fige et fixe brusquement l'adolescent qui essayait d'enelver sa ceinture de sécurité en sifflant.

C'était le fils de son patron. C'était lui, le gosse stupide qui causait de la merde à son entourage.

" - Je vais appeler ton père. "

Il vit un changement radical sur le visage du garçon aux cheveux bruns. Il venait de le regarder, les larmes aux yeux, attrapant rapidement sa main qui contenait son téléphone, manquant de tomber au sol.

" - Non, s'il te plait, non.

\- Tu deviens docile maintenant?

\- S'il te plait, pas aujourd'hui. L'appelle pas. L'appelle pas.

\- Tu coopères?

\- Oui mais ne l'appelle pas, je t'en supplie ne l'appe -

\- ça va j'ai compris, je ne l'appelle pas. "

Il prouva ses dires en rangeant son cellulaire dans sa poche, détendant rapidement l'adolescent qui ne lâcha pas son emprise de sa main malgré tout.

Au contraire, il la serra plus fort encore.

" - J'ai mal putain. Sors moi de là.

\- Ton bras. "

Il porte le bras de Stiles sur ses épaules et le tira légèrement, provoquant un hurlement.

" - Arrête j'ai mal connard, tu me fais mal putain!

\- Mais ferme ta gueule et laisse moi faire! "

Il tente de nouveau, récoltant un deuxième hurlement et des insultes, ce qui commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par plaquer sa main contre la bouche du garçon, le fusillant des yeux.

" - Maintenant tu vas fermer ta gueule et arrêter tes caprices ou je te promet que je te cogne et là, t'auras une bonne raison de chialer, c'est clair?! "

Il hocha simplement la tête comme simple réponse et siffla de douleur lorsque Derek passa ses mains sous ses jambes pour pouvoir le porter. Il grimaça de nouveau lorsque sa tête tomba sur le torse musclé du policier - trop dur pour son mal de crâne - et souffla enfin lorsqu'il respira l'air frais, se faisant allongé dans l'herbe mouillée aux côtés de sa Jeep détruite. Stiles fixait des yeux le policier l'examiner du regard, tenant son menton de sa main et faisant doucement tourner sa tête pour évaluer les dégâts sur son corps.

Il se redresse d'un bond, provoquant en lui une douleur atroce et une nausée importante, lorsqu'il vit le policier sortir de nouveau son téléphone.

" - Non pitié, n'appelle pas mon père! " le supplie-t-il de nouveau, surprenant l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

" - J'appelle une ambulance.

\- Non s'il te plait.

\- Tu as des blessures au crâne qui semblent graves.

\- Ils vont me demander une personne majeure pour payer et mon père ne dois pas savoir, tu entends?! Il ne doit pas savoir, n'appelle personne!

\- Je me ferais passer pour le responsable légal, maintenant ta gueule et rallonge toi.

\- Tu vas payer?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu vas rester avec moi?

\- Je te jette dans ta maison et je rentre.

\- Non! "

Il commença à pleurer sous le froncement de sourcils de Derek. Bordel, ce gosse était beaucoup trop saoûl. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Et malgré ses nombreux appels, il ne se calmait pas.

Il faisait une crise d'angoisse. Comme sa soeur dans le passé.

Il fit alors la même chose qu'il faisait à Cora. Il posa son front contre le sien, le forçant à le regarder.

" - Hé tu m'entends? Calme toi et regarde mes yeux. Stiles regarde mes yeux. "

Il eut enfin l'attention du garçon tremblant sous lui.

" - Calme toi, tu me reconnais?

\- Non.

\- Le policier qui t'as sorti de ta voiture, tu te rappelles?

\- Oui.

\- C'est moi. Respire. Je vais rester avec toi. Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, ok?

\- C'est vrai?

\- Je te le promet. Je suis là. Respire. Aller, ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire maintenant? "

Il entendait déjà les sirènes des ambulances au loin.

" - On va à l'hôpital. " murmure l'adolescent, ne lâchant pas le regard de Derek.

" - Et tu sais pourquoi? "

Les tremblements du garçon se calmaient peu à peu.

" - Parce que j'ai mal.

\- Tout à fait. Et tu sais ce qu'on fera une fois là-bas? "

Il fit signe aux ambulanciers de patienter un instant sans lâcher des yeux l'adolescent.

" - On va me soigner et on part.

\- Tout à fait. Là je vais te laisse -

\- Non! "

Ses tremblements reprirent de plus belles lorsque le front du policier se décolla du sien, et il s'empressa d'attraper la nuque de ce dernier pour ne pas s'éloigner de lui.

" - Stiles calme-toi je vais nul part tu le sais! " siffle le policier en rallongeant le fils de son patron. " Calme-toi, je suis à côté, on va juste te soigner.

\- Pars pas.

\- Je te tiens la main non? Je pars pas. Les ambulanciers vont s'occuper de toi et je serai à côté.

\- Promis?

\- Promis. Lâche mon cou et laisse les faire leur travail. " Il effectue une légère pression sur sa main. " Je te tiens la main. Tu sens?

\- Oui. "

Il se détendit enfin, laissant les secouristes faire leur travail.

" - Qui vous êtes pour le garçon? " lui demande une secouriste.

" - Comment ça?

\- Personne ne peut être à ses côtés à moins de faire partie de son entourage.

\- Je suis son petit ami.

\- Parfait. Vous pouvez monter. "

* * *

Pourquoi était-il encore dans ce foutu hopital, attendant patiemment dans cette maudite salle d'attente depuis maintenant deux heures? Pourquoi avait-il ce foutu café dégueulasse dans les mains? Pourquoi restait-il encore ici?

Ce gosse était bourré. Son taux d'alcoolémie était 1,2g/l de sang, soit largement la quantité autorisée.

Mais il l'avait supplié.

Il avait un regard trop brisé. Trop triste pour que ce ne soit qu'un effet de l'alcool.

Il n'avait pas eu le coeur de le laisser seul ici, ou d'appeler son père, alors que ce dernier devait sûrement pleurer devant la tombe de sa femme défunte. Il ne voulait même pas de son père. Il ne semblait vouloir personne de ses proches.

Et il n'y avait aucun contact figurant dans son téléphone. Pas un ami. Personne. Il n'y avait même pas le numéro de son paternel. Qui pouvait-il appeler pour venir le remplacer?

Il semblerait presque qu'il avait été contraint de rester ici.

Et faire croire aux médecins qu'il était son petit-ami!

Vraiment Derek, tu as de l'imagination! Il ne pouvait dire faire partie de la famille, ils ne se ressemblent pas. Le seul point commun qu'ils pouvaient avoir était leur sexe. Pas sûr qu'il aurait été accepté. Le cousin éloigné aurait été viré, considéré comme membre pas proche de la victime.

Il n'y avait que cette solution. La encore, il avait été contraint à ça.

Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ou du moins, pas beaucoup.

A moins de quelques mètres se situait une personne comme il n'en avait jamais rencontré. Celui qui met son chef dans un état pitoyable. Celui qui semble causer beaucoup de peine et de problèmes pour ce dernier.

Mais aussi un gamin aussi détruit qu'il en avait jamais vu. Et même s'il ne portait pas ce gosse dans son coeur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir connaitre son état de santé.

Sa curiosité avait finit par l'emporter. Il partit à l'acceuil et demanda à voir le dossier médical du garçon, mentant en disant que c'était pour une enquête afin d'y avoir rapidement accès.

La secrétaire lui donna sans insister, le laissant le feuilleter.

Stiles Stilinski, 19 ans, mère défunte et père John Stilinski.

Il vit une feuille d'un psychiatre parmi celles des suivis médicaux et la lut.

" - Garçon à profond choc traumatique. Crises d'angoisses douloureuses et fréquentes. Se met légèrement en danger. Commence déjà à couper les liens avec son entourage, malgré le fait qu'il semble leur vouer une profonde affection. Début de Borderline. A surveiller. "

Borderline? Il ignorait même l'existence de cette maladie.

" - Monsieur Hale? " l'interpelle une infirmière, laissant le policier redonner le dossier médical à la secrétaire. " Monsieur Stilinski est réveillé, et il vous demande.

\- J'arrive. "

Il allait devoir mener son enquête consernant cette maladie. Ce gosse était un mystère trop important pour le laisser seul désormais.

* * *

Il entra en silence dans la chambre blanche, se contentant de lancer un regard à l'adolescent dans le lit tout en prenant place sur un siège à ses côtés.

" - Mon père va arriver. " finit par dire le garçon au bout d'un quart d'heure de silence.

" - Non.

\- Tout le monde le connait dans cette ville. Il va le savoir tôt ou tard.

\- Sans doute.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous encore là? " demande-t-il en lançant un regard mauvais à l'homme en tenue de travail.

" - Laisser un gosse à moitié mort dans un hôpital n'est pas dans mes habitudes. " siffle-t-il, répondant à son regard.

" - Ils m'ont fait un lavage d'estomac.

\- Médicaments et alcools ne font pas bon ménage.

\- Il parrait ouai.

\- Tu as envie de dormir?

\- Je ne peux pas dormir. " souffle Stiles, fixant droit devant lui alors que ses mains commençaient déjà à trembler.

" - Pourquoi ça?

\- Parce que je ne peux pas, c'est tout! J'y arrive plus!

\- Tu as essayé les somnifères? " lui demande le jeune homme, ayant compris que le garçon n'était pas vraiment en forme pour tenir une longue joute verbale.

" - ça ne marche pas. " répont-il, les larmes aux yeux. " Rien ne marche avec moi. " souffle-t-il alors que les larmes commençaient déjà à rouler sur ses joues. " Pourquoi rien ne marche avec moi? " demande-t-il en direction de Derek, laissant ce dernier appercevoir une douleur sans nom dans ses yeux brun.

" - Je ne sais pas. " finit-il par répondre une fois ayant avalé sa salive pour effacer la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

" - Comment je fais? Comment je vais faire pour devenir comme les autres?

\- Pose ta tête sur le coussin.

\- Non.

\- Fais ce que je te dis, Stiles.

\- Monte avec moi.

\- Pardon?

\- Viens. S'il te plait. " le supplie presque le malade, lui faisant une place dans son lit d'hôpital.

Il ne sait toujours pas ce qui lui a prit de monter dans le lit. L'adolescent s'était empressé de s'installer dans ses bras, le serrant comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse brusquement. Sa tête était bien calée contre son torse, sa main étant également posée dessus, et il semblait enfin reprendre un rythme respiratoire normal.

" - Pourquoi tu ne parles plus à personne? " ose demander le policier.

" - Je te parle. " réplique le garçon, laissant son doigt trainer sur les muscles du policier, le regard rivé sur son index.

" - Aux autres.

\- C'est mieux pour eux.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir? "

Il se redresse en grognant, aidé par l'homme à ses côtés afin de pouvoir le fixer, prenant bien la peine de lui faire face.

" - Je le sais. Tu ne serais pas là si tu n'avais pas pitié de moi. Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient pitié de moi. Le psy m'a fait comprendre que j'étais devenu fou, que je perdai les pédales, et je veux pas que les autres se moquent d'eux pour rester avec le fou de Beacon Hills! Je veux pas leur poser de problèmes. Ils méritent pas ça. Je les méritent pas. Je les-

\- Calme-toi, tu recommences une crise de panique. "

L'adolescent tente de son mieux de retrouver sa respiration, ses mains commençant déjà à trembler.

" - J'y arrive pas. " suffoque-t-il, les larmes reprenant de plus belles leur course sur ses joues sous le regard impuissant de Derek.

Ce dernier s'empresse de poser une main sur sa nuque, attirant son visage pour poser son front contre le sien.

" - Stiles, calme-toi, respire. "

Il lui attrape la main et la pose contre son torse, exagérant ses mouvements de respiration.

" - Respire comme je le fais et regarde-moi. Regarde-moi Stiles. "

Le garçon obéit, essayant d'imiter la respiration de l'homme face à lui, ce qui eut le don de le calmer.

" - Je n'ai pas pitié de toi. " voyant que l'adolescent allait répliquer, il l'interrompt. " Ne dis rien. Tu ne sais pas ce que je pense. Et je n'ai pas pitié de toi. Okay?

\- Okay. " souffle le garçon, pas très convaincu, reprenant sa place contre le torse de Derek qui se contenta de lui frotter le dos sans rien dire.

Il ne savait pas dans quoi était-il tombé cette fois-là, mais il était décidé à ne pas abandonner le garçon.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

* * *

Le Shériff n'avait pas cru Mélissa lorsque cette dernière l'avait appelé, lui annonçant que son fils se trouvait à l'hôpital avec un de ses coéquipiers.

Il était encore devant la tombe de sa femme lorsqu'il avait reçu l'appel, et clairement, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

Il avait foncé à l'hôpital, la mère de Scott l'attendant devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Dès qu'elle le vit, son fils à ses côtés, elle courut lui faire le bilan.

Accident de voiture. Multiples fractures. Lavage d'estomac.

S'en était beaucoup trop pour lui. Trop en une journée. Il avait perdu sa femme ce jour-là. Et il a failli perdre son fils. Le même jour.

" - Où il est? " demande-t-il d'une voix tremblante, essayant au maximum de ne pas se laisser aller.

" - Je vais t'y emmener. "

Il suivit l'infirmière sans un mot, la main de Scott essayant de le réconforter. Comment la situation ait pu autant lui échapper? Comment se faisait-il qu'il perdait sa famille si vite?

Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Plus rien.

Il n'avait plus rien.

" - C'est là. " lui souffle Melissa, lui lançant un regard inquiet. " Tu es sûr de vouloir aller le voir?

\- C'est mon fils. " répont-il simplement, osant affronter son regard. " Je voudrais le voir pour rien au monde. "

Il posa sa main contre la poignée de porte, prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit, s'attendant déjà au pire.

Mais il ne put retenir ses larmes en voyant son fils, endormi, dans les bras de Derek qui se contentait de le fixer sans rien dire.

" - Il dort? " murmure-t-il à peine à son officier.

" - Oui. " dit-il en haussant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait à confirmer cette évidence.

" - Il dort? " répète-t-il, s'approchant du lit où étaient allongés les deux hommes. " Pour de vrai? Tout seul? Sans médicaments?

\- Oui. " confirme de nouveau l'homme aux cheveux noirs, ne comprenant pas la situation alors que Scott venait d'entrer à son tour dans la chambre.

" - Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. " souffle le Shériff, sa main posée contre le visage de son fils, ignorant ses blessures, pleurant à chaudes larmes face à son officier qui ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. " Oh mon Dieu. Comment?

\- Je l'ai retrouvé blessé au bord de la route. " mentit l'homme, ignorant s'il devait ou non dire la vérité, de peur de dégrader la relation qui semble déjà fragile entre Stiles et son père.

" - Je pense qu'il faut le laisser seul. " soupire Melissa, attrapant le bras de John pour l'aider à se redresser, le gardant contre son épaule lorsqu'il se remit à pleurer de plus belles. " Monsieur Hale?

\- J'arrive. "

Il se détache délicatement et suivit le reste du groupe sortir de la chambre, lançant un dernier regard au garçon blessé endormi sur le lit.

Dans quoi s'était-il vraiment embarqué?


	2. Chapter 2

Il n'y avait plus personne dans sa chambre. Il le savait. Il savait que Derek allait partir. Il le savait. Personne ne pouvait rester avec lui. Personne ne voudrait de lui.

Qui voudrait de lui?

Stiles avait rassemblé tous ses efforts pour se redresser seul, sifflant suite à la douleur dans son bras et pousse un énorme soupire de soulagement une fois son dos reposé contre les coussins.

Il n'était toujours pas mort.

Et il fut presque en colère face à cette constatation.

L'adolescent entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et dans un coin de sa tête, espérait de tout son coeur que c'était l'officier qui était revenu. Mais il fut presque déçu de constater que ce n'était que son père.

Pourquoi s'attachait-il à un inconnu et en plus de ça, celui qui lui avait provoqué son accident?

Peut être parce que son esprit lui disait que ce gars-là allait pouvoir l'aider. Que la partie folle de son cortex lui disait de se jeter sur ce type qui allait le sauver, comme s'il était Iron Man et lui Peper.

Il avait toujours détesté ce film soit-dit en passant.

" - Mon garçon, tu vas bien? "

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir été la cause de l'inquiétude qu'il lisait dans le regard de son paternel. Voilà la raison qui l'avait poussé à ne plus lui parler et malgré tout, il parvenait encore à lui poser des problèmes.

Il était vraiment maudit.

" - Stiles? "

Il avale sa salive et fit son maximum pour garder son expression impassible, ignorant son père comme il le pouvait.

Il voulait qu'on le déteste bon Dieu, ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça!

Il ne les méritait pas. Ils étaient trop bien pour lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre leur temps à s'occuper de lui.

" - Est ce que Derek est encore ici? " finit-il par demander sans un regard alors que son père ne demandait que ça.

" - Oui. Il est dehors. Tu veux que je te l'appelle? "

Il hocha la tête comme simple réponse, suivant son père des yeux. Il lui manquait tellement. Il voulait tellement retrouver cette complicité qu'ils avaient, qu'il l'engueule pour ses repas pas sains du tout, qu'ils se refassent les soirées films chaque mercredi soir.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus. Plus maintenant. Il ne méritait pas tout ça. Son père ne méritait pas un type comme lui.

A peine avait-il vu la silhouette du policier qu'il s'était déjà décalé dans son lit, lui faisant une place. L'homme avait vite comprit et s'asseya sur le lit, laissant l'adolescent plonger dans ses bras et le serrer comme il le pouvait avec ses plâtres.

" - Je croyais que t'étais parti. " souffle-t-il en fixant un point vide face à lui, se détestant encore plus de se montrer si faible face à lui.

" - Je t'avais dis que je partirais pas.

\- T'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillé.

\- Les horaires de visites n'avaient pas commencés. "

Il hoche la tête comme simple réponse, osant enfin croiser le regard de son père qui semblait presque heureux.

Pensait-il qu'il commençait à aller mieux?

N'étais-ce pas ce qu'il pensait faire lorsque Derek lui promettait de rester autour de lui?

Il avait toujours voulu se débarrasser de cette foutue maladie au fond de lui. Mais il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à son père. Il ne voulait pas le laisser croire qu'il s'en sortirait si ce ne serait pas le cas. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Il se promit d'essayer. Et lorsqu'il sera prêt seulement, alors il lui reparlera. Il n'osait plus le faire. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas que son père ait pitié de lui.

Il s'était sûrement accroché au coéquipier de son père pour la simple raison que ce dernier ne semblait porter sur lui aucun jugement, se contentant de l'écouter et n'ayant pas peur du tout de le forcer à respecter les limites qu'on imposait à n'importe qui.

Il avait compris qu'il ne pourra pas duper Derek Hale. Il était beaucoup trop malin pour se faire avoir. Alors que les autres avaient vus sa froideur comme une excuse pour ne plus les voir et qu'il n'y avait aucune solution, l'homme aux yeux olive l'avait perçu comme un appel au secours.

Et c'était un appel au secours. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait toujours eu besoin d'aide.

" - C'est quand que je sors de l'hôpital? " finit-il par demander, se redressant pour croiser le regard bleu/vert de l'officier.

" - J'en sais rien, il faudrait demander à Mélissa.

\- Je peux sortir aujourd'hui?

\- Sûrement pas. "

Il se contente de se rallonger contre son torse, jouant avec un fils dépassant de son pull noir.

Il avait prit le temps d'aller se changer et de revenir. Donc il avait prévu depuis le début de rester?

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ses hanches, laissant son nez s'enfouir contre sa clavicule alors que l'homme se contentait simplement d'un bras autour de ses épaules.

" - Tu vas rester? " chuchote-t-il, malgré le fait que son père l'ait très bien entendu.

" - Je t'ai déjà répondu à cette question.

\- Redis-le.

\- Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. "

Et il se rendormit.

* * *

Scott se sentait misérable. Mais vraiment misérable.

Coupable. Abruti. Crétin. Stupide. Le tout à la fois.

Comment un inconnu avait-il pu s'approcher autant de celui qu'il appelait son meilleur ami? Comment se faisait-il que lui, celui qui avait partagé les couches ensemble, n'avait pu rester à ses côtés, le regardant de loin se détruire sans rien pouvoir faire?

Bon sang, il en voulait à Derek d'avoir réussit là où avait échoué.

Et il s'en voulait à lui-même de ne pas être aussi important aux yeux de Stiles.

Il aimait son frère. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Comment n'avait-il pas réagit alors qu'il avait besoin de lui?

Aucun épisode de sa vie ne s'est déroulé sans lui. A chaque souvenir survenait la tête souriante de Stiles. Ses conneries. Ses blagues. Leur délires. Leurs larmes.

C'était arrivé depuis la mort de Claudia. Claudia avait été sa marraine, alors sa perte l'avait aussi affecté.

Mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait l'élément déclencheur de cette presque descente en enfer pour son ami.

Il n'y avait jamais pensé. Il était beaucoup trop heureux pour cacher une dépression. Beaucoup trop insouciant pour cacher une névrose.

Beaucoup trop heureux pour être atteind d'un quelconque trouble psychologique.

Et à en voir le Shériff sortir de la chambre de son fils, les mains contre son crâne, il semblait visiblement dans le même état que lui.

" - Monsieur Stilinski? " tente l'adolescent, portant sa main sur l'épaule du Shériff qui lui sourit faiblement.

" - On a merdé, et visiblement, Derek rattrape le coup. " souffle-t-il simplement comme réponse avant de sortir de l'hôpital sous le regard du capitaine de Lacrosse.

Auraient-ils dus se montrer plus insistant? Plus persévérants? Où avaient-ils merdés?

Il savait qu'il avait échoué, mais ce qui l'énervait le plus était d'ignorer à quel endroit.

Il se dirige vers la porte de la chambre de Stiles, voulant absolument le revoir. Il voulait lui parler. Simplement lui parler.

Entrant sans frapper, il s'arrêta brusquement face à la porte, voyant un petit sourire sur le visage de son meilleur ami, serré dans les bras de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

. .

Ce Derek faisait des miracles.

" - Stiles? "

L'interpellé leva son regard, et Scott constata avec horreur le petit sourire qu'il avait auparavant disparaître sous ses yeux.

Et il était responsable de cette expression indéchiffrable sur son visage.

" - Stiles. " murmure-t-il, tentant un pas avant de s'arrêter, l'ayant vu se crisper dans les bras de Derek. " S'il te plait...

\- Sors d'ici Scott. " lui dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Mais bordel non, ça ne marche plus! ça ne marchera plus comme ça! Il n'allait pas se dégonfler chaque fois que Stiles se montrait méchant avec lui.

"- Pas cette fois Stiles. Je sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête, mais écoute-moi bien! " s'énerve-t-il, ignorant le haussement de sourcil de l'officier qui suivait silencieusement la scène. " Rejette moi autant que tu veux, insulte moi, mais jamais tu ne te débarrassera de moi, tu entends? On a vécu ensemble trop longtemps pour que je te laisse tomber si facilement! Continue comme ça, aucun problème, mais t'attends pas à ce que je disparaisse d'un coup sans que j'insiste parce que putain Stiles, on est frères, et un frère c'est chiant, mais c'est pour la vie. Alors attends-toi à ce que je revienne te soûler. "

Et il sortit sans un mot de plus, les larmes aux yeux, parce que Seigneur, Stiles lui manquait tellement qu'il se demandait encore avait-il fait pour parvenir à vivre trois ans à subir ses rejets à chaque approche.

Et qu'il voulait absolument retrouver son frère, coûte que coûte.

* * *

Derek n'avait pas pu se libérer de son travail le jour de sa sortie, mais étrangement, Stiles ne se sentait pas vraiment abandonné cette fois. Au contraire, l'officier s'était montré tous les jours, s'asseyant à côté de lui dans le lit, répondant à toutes ses questions sans jamais en poser.

Et il n'avait pas fait de crises depuis six jours déjà, sans oublier le fait qu'il parvenait désormais à fermer les yeux et s'endormir, chose auparavant impossible, lui provoquant de douloureuses angoisses.

Etant donné sa fracture au bras et au genou, il n'avait d'autres choix que de se déplacer en fauteuil roulant, restant silencieux tandis que son père le poussait, n'essayant même pas de faire la conversation. Il avait compris que tde toute manière, Stiles ne lui parlerait que s'il en avait envie, alors autant ne pas insister pour le moment.

" - Tu veux de l'aide? " demanda malgré tout le Shériff à hauteur de la portière passagère de la voiture.

Son fils secoua simplement la tête, ouvrit la porte et tenta de monter seul, manquant de tomber plus d'une fois tout en refusant l'aide de son père.

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, il s'essaya, laissant son paternel plier son fauteuil et le ranger dans la voiture avant de le conduire à la maison.

" - Je t'ai emménagé la salle du bureau le temps que tu te débarrasse de ton fauteuil et tu remonteras dans ta chambre. "

Il ne répondit rien du tout, se contentant d'observer le paysage, étonnant le Shériff qui pensait recevoir une crise de colère de sa part.

Le même cinéma eut lieu pour descendre de la voiture, et Stiles finit même par se déplacer tout seul à l'intérieur, refusant définitivement chaque proposition de son père sous le regard désemparé de ce dernier.

Il prit place dans son lit, fixant silencieusement la fenêtre sous le regard de son père, et refusant la salle que son paternel avait vidé pour son confort.

" - Je vais aller travailler. " lui dit-il malgré tout, sachant très bien qu'il ne recevera aucune réponse.

Et il vit juste.

Mais il ne vit pas le regard désespéré de son fils qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie de sa chambre.

* * *

" - Derek Hale, dans mon bureau. " ordonne simplement le shériff en entrant au commissariat, laissant l'officier se lever sous les regards ébahis de ses amis.

Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Et personne n'osait demandé au type le plus ténébreux de leur boulot.

Le concerné prit simplement place sur l'un des sièges, regardant son chef s'installer dans son bureau avant de s'asseoir face à lui, le fixant à son tour.

" - J'aurais besoin de ton aide. " finit-il par dire, laissant sa tête tomber dans ses mains, laissant son air désemparé prendre place sur son visage, n'essayant même plus de se cacher. " Tu ... Je pense que tu es le seul capable de l'aider.

\- Je ne comprends pas. " répond honnêtement le concerné qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que voulait dire son patron.

Étais-ce une autre de ses enquêtes où il y risquait sa vie? Bien que la ville de Beacon Hills pouvait être considéré comme un quartier sûr, il y avait eu malheureusement quelques tentatives d'installations de deals plus d'une fois, où Derek et la plupart des agents de la boite avaient dus faire face.

Peut-être étais-ce un nouveau réseau à démanteler, qui sait?

" - Pour Stiles. "

... Ou ça.

Lui qui pensait que le gamin allait sûrement reprendre le cours de sa vie après sa sortie de l'hôpital.

Derek ne lui avait pas menti, il lui avait réellement promis de rester à ses côtés aussi longtemps que Stiles le voudrait. Il regrette même de s'intéresser à la vie de ce pauvre garçon malade ne demandant que de l'aide et du soutien de la seule manière qu'il connaissait. Il s'était fait embarqué dans cette histoire sans même avoir eu le temps de cligner des yeux.

Et il pensait vraiment que ce gosse - qui devait avoir à peine la vingtaine - allait sûrement se ressaisir, qu'il était simplement dans une mauvaise passe et qu"il réagira après sa sortie, oubliant sa dépression et sa faiblesse qu'il avait pris le risque de lui montrer.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la sortie de l'adolescent. Une semaine où il n'avait eu plus de nouvelles ou de rumeurs le concernant. Il avait pensé que John avait trouvé une solution.

Visiblement pas, à le voir lui demander son aide dans son bureau, aujourd'hui.

Il hocha simplement la tête, se contentant d'observer son patron sombrer dans ce désespoir de ne pouvoir rien faire, sachant que faire mis à part voir son enfant sombrer.

" - Je suis fatigué, Derek. " lui avout le Shériff, le visage plongé dans ses mains, la voix presque brisée, et vraiment, le concerné se sentait mal de percevoir toute cette douleur. " J'ai perdu Claudia... Je me suis fait à ne plus pouvoir la revoir.. Mais Stiles... Il est partit tout en restant là, tu comprends? Je refuse de le laisser partir aussi. Je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit. C'est mon fils. C'est l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi, et je-

\- Quand pourrais-je revoir votre fils? "

Il se sentit mal à l'aise lorsqu'il perçu toute la gratitude dans le regard de son chef lorsqu'il leva sa tête.

" - Tu peux y aller dès maintenant. "

* * *

Il n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil, fixant simplement l'écran sombre de son ordinateur. Son écran d'accueil n'était autre qu'une de leurs nombreuses photos de famille. Il n'avait pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit, se contentant de fixer un point vide depuis déjà une bonne heure, les mains aggripées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

Scott était venu lui rendre visite aujourd'hui aussi, lui promettant de revenir tous les jours. Il était resté pendant une heure entière, assis sur son lit, parlant de tout et de rien, comme ils l'avaient toujours faits, ne se souciant à peine si Stiles l'écoutait ou non. Il lui avait laissé quelques devoirs qu'il avait loupé, lui parlant des derniers commérages du lycée, discutant de l'équipe de Lacrosse, de Kira, de Lydia, lui promettant qu'à son retour à l'établissement, tout allait bien se passer.

Mais l'hyperactif n'y croyais pas. Il ne voulais pas y croire. Il n'avait pas le droit de revenir dans la vie de son meilleur ami, comme ça, simplement parce qu'il a faillit mourir et que Scott s'est rendu compte qu'il aurait eut mauvaise conscience toute sa vie pour avoir ignoré son ami de maternelle dernièrement.

Il ne pouvait pas lui imposer sa présence par pitié. Il n'était plus le même. Il l'avait sentit. Il se savait différent depuis son enfance mais ignorait que cette merde allait prendre cette proportion.

Et il n'avait pas le droit d'entrainer son meilleur ami dedans. Il méritait tellement mieux. Il méritait mieux que ça.

Personne ne mérite qu'on s'occupe de lui. Ni son père, ni Scott.

Ni même Derek.

Derek qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis sa sortie.

Un bruit de voiture se fit entendre depuis sa fenêtre, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Il jeta un regard désintéressé à sa fenêtre, devinant l'arrivée de son père, puis fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à son lit, allant dans ce dernier avec difficulté, grimaçant de douleur à chaque moment.

Et à sa plus grande surprise, ce ne fut pas son paternel qui passa la porte de sa chambre mais l'homme aux cheveux corbeaux, enlevant sa veste en cuir et la balançant nonchalement sur la chaise de son bureau sous ses yeux, comme si ce qu'il faisait était normal.

" - Tu es venu. " ne put s'empêcher de lâcher l'adolescent, son regard fixé sur l'homme qui enlevait maintenant ses chaussures, montant dans le lit à la place où Stiles lui avait déjà fait sa place, n'osant pas se réfugier dans ses bras à la vue de son silence, le fixant simplement.

Au final, il croisa enfin le regard émeraude du policier, et la froideur qu'il y lut le rendit mal à l'aise.

" - Quand est ce que tu vas arrêter? " lui siffle-t-il d'une voix presque rude, le laisant hausser les sourcils de choc, ne reconnaissant pas l'homme qui s'était pourtant occupé de lui.

Il n'osait même pas dire un mot, baissant rapidement les yeux en sentant ses mains trembler. Mais il ne put faire d'autres mouvements qu'une main attrapa son menton, le forçant de nouveau à affronter la froideur du regard rubis, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.

" - Ne me parle pas comme ça. " finit-il par lui répondre, portant sa main à l'emprise sur son visage, ne parvenant pas à dégager ce dernier de ses doigts.

" - C'est trop facile de fuir.

\- Je ne fuis pas.

\- Tu ne fais que ça.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai! " proteste-t-il en fusillant du regard Derek, les yeux brouillés par ses larmes de colère refusant de couler sur ses joues.

" - Qu'est ce que c'est alors?

\- Une protection.

\- De qui? De toi-même?

\- De moi-même, oui! " hurle-t-il maintenant, les larmes traçant enfin un chemin sur ses pomettes, ses mains aggripées à ses cheveux, ignorant la douleur le tiraillant dans tout son corps. " Personne ne mérite ça putain. Personne ne me mérite dans sa vie. Per-

\- Qui tu es pour décider si une personne te veut à ses côtés ou non?

\- Tu ne comprends pas. " sanglotte-t-il presque, son regard emplit de désespoir planté dans celui de l'homme face à lui. " Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je n'ai pas le droit de leur faire ça. Ils méritent pas ça. Personne ne mérite ça. "

Il replit ses jambes sous ses bras, ignorant la douleur de sa jambe plâtrée, le regard rivé sur un point au sol, les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues, ses tremblements calmés.

" - Je n'étais pas comme ça. " chuchote-t-il presque, la voix brisée. " Je ne suis plus ce que j'étais. Je ne peux pas les décevoir plus que déjà fait. Aucun d'eux n'a le temps pour un pauvre cas de Borderline stupide hyperactif encore en deuil suite à la mort de sa pauvre mère. Personne n'a de temps à perdre à essayer de sauver un pauvre gosse alors que d'autres problèmes arrivent dans leur vie. A quoi ça leur servirait de maintenir un dépressif en vie alors qu'ils ont tellement mieux à faire? "

Il lance de nouveau un regard à Derek jusque là silencieux, l'observant avec toute la colère qui lui était possible.

" - Pourquoi tu es toujours là?! T'as rien à faire ici. "

Le concerné se contente de détacher son dos du mur, s'asseyant face à l'adolescent, tendant simplement ses mains devant lui, ses bras appuyé sur ses genoux, laissant l'hyperactif fixer ses dernières sans comprendre.

" - Je tiens mes promesses. "

Sans comprendre, Stiles posa ses mains dans les siennes alors que l'homme lui ordonnait de le regarder, luttant de toutes ses forces pour parvenir à affronter son regard.

" - Tu m'as demandé de l'aide, en pauvre abruti inconscient bourré ayant eu un accident grave au bord de la route lors de ma tournée nocturne. Et j'ai été encore plus abruti de te promettre de t'aider comme je le pouvais.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de f-

\- Je sais. Mais tant que tu ne seras pas sauvé, attends-toi à me voir encore dans les parages. "

Il décroise ses jambes devant son torse, relâchant les mains de Stiles et ouvrit ses bras, autorisant enfin le garçon à se réfugier contre lui, entourant ses bras autour de ses épaules, les jambes pendantes sur ses cuisses, accroché à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, se calmant peu à peu lorsqu'une main douce lui caressait les cheveux, fermant les yeux doucement, se laissant enfin tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

" - Merci Derek. " souffle doucement le Sheriff, ayant tout assisté à la porte, fixant le corps de son fils accroché étroitement à celui de son coéquipier alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière eux, posant son front sur la porte close, cachant ses larmes de tristesse auprès de la douleur de son fils.

Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Derek était malheureusement bien le seul à pouvoir se faire entendre par son fils.

Et c'était bien le seul à avoir une chance de sauver son seul enfant.

* * *

Il préparait le repas lorsque Derek descendit jusqu'à la cuisine, sortant simplement deux bouteilles de bières qu'il posa face au jeune homme, lui demandant de les décapsuler alors qu'il finissait le dîner.

" - Dis-moi Derek. "

John s'assure d'avoir l'attention de ce dernier avant de s'assoir face à lui, ayant posé le plat dans le four, attrapant une des bouteilles qu'il avait sortit, fixant simplement face à lui gratter sur l'étiquette de sa bouteille, son oreille tendue en sa direction.

" - Penses-tu sincèrement pouvoir sauver Stiles? "

L'homme arrêta de tirer sur le coin du papier qu'il était parvenu à décoller, regardant enfin son patron dans les yeux.

" - Non, Sheriff. Je n'y arriverais jamais tant qu'il refusera de coopérer.

\- Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir rester malgré tout à ses côtés? "

Le concerné haussa simplement les épaules, fixant de nouveau son papier qu'il tirait du bout des ongles, laissant le shériff retenir un petit sourire. Il connaissait bien son coéquipier comme étant aussi silencieux qu'efficace. Jamais il ne perderai une minute de son temps à dire quelque chose d'inutile. Et il n'aimait pas non plus parler de lui.

Mais le chef de police savait très bien la raison de son implication dans cette histoire.

" - Est ce que tu lui en a voulu d'avoir pris le volant dans son état? " finit-il par demander, prévoyant déjà une réaction de la part de l'homme face à lui.

Elle ne se fit pas attendre. La bouteille se brisa littéralement entre les doigts de Derek, son poing fermement serré alors que du sang commençant déjà à goutter contre la table.

" - J'ai voulu le frapper comme jamais. " siffle-t-il presque avec haine, laissant l'homme se relever, lui tapotant doucement l'épaule alors qu'il finissait ses lasagnes maison, laissant un silence pesant planner en cuisine.

" - Il vous aime beaucoup, John. " dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs au bout d'un quart d'heure de silence. " Il vous aime tellement qu'il se dit ne pas mériter votre paternité.

\- Il l'as dit?

\- Je l'ai compris. Il a tellement peu d'estime de soi qu'il pense ne jamais rien mériter autour de lui. Ni vous, ni ses amis, ni personne.

\- Je vois. " soupire-t-il, sortant une trousse de secours sous le lavabo contenant le strict nécessaire ainsi que les médicaments de son fils, lui tendant simplement du sparadraps pour couvrir sa blessure à la main.

" - Il s'est attaché à toi, Derek.

\- Je sais. " souffle le concerné en désinfectant sa plaie sous les yeux du Shériff appuyé contre le contraire, finissant le fond de sa bouteille.

" - Et ça ne t'effrais pas non plus?

\- Où voulez-vous en venir?

\- Toi et moi connaissons très bien ton passé. Stiles représente tout ce que tu as toujours méprisé de tout ton coeur. Comment se fait-il que tu te montre aussi proche de lui alors qu'il ne représente pourtant rien pour toi? Je ne saisis pas.

\- Vous m'avez demandé de l'aide.

\- Tu serais revenu sans ma demande, Derek.

\- Non.

\- Ne soit pas de mauvaise foi. "

Ils se turent lorsque plusieurs claquements se firent entendre, les laissant appercevoir l'adolescent arriver avec une béquille sous le bras, marchant comme il le pouvait en grimaçant.

" - Ne bouge plus, je vais chercher ton fauteuil. " lui ordonne presque Derek en montant rapidement à l'étage, les laissant tous les deux face à l'autre sans rien dire.

" - J'ai fais des lasagnes. " dit malgré tout le paternel, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce que son fils ne lui réponde, et le laissa appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, sachant très bien qu'il refusera de son aide.

Il lui remplit malgré tout une assiette et la posa à sa place habituelle, lavant déjà ses ustensiles.

" - Demain c'est salade, vu tout le gras que t'as foutu dedans. "

Il lâche son assiette dans l'évier, brisant cette dernière, et se retourne tellement vite qu'il put se choper un torticoli, fixant avec choc son fils essayant de lui adresser un sourire timide.

Il se rua presque sur son enfant, le serrant fermement dans ses bras, retenant ses sanglots du mieux qu'il put lorsqu'il sentit un bras entourer son dos.

Derek était définitivement le seul capable de sauver son fils. Il lui accordait totalement sa confiance.

* * *

 _Bonjour/Bonsoir chers lecteurs adorés!_

 _Je dois m'excuser encore une fois pour ce retard, mais sachez que je n'avais jamais abandonné mon petit site, alors vous devez sûrement vous en douter qu'il y aurait forcément la suite bientôt - même si ce bientôt a duré pratiquement deux mois._

 _Je vous remercie de vos reviews, vous êtes des amours. Je vous aime et j'espère que cette partie vous aura autant plu que la première._

 _Encore une fois, merci pour votre soutien, ça compte beaucoup pour moi, notamment ces derniers temps._

 _Je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissante._

 _La troisième et dernière partie arrivera dans la semaine prochaine, je pense, parce que je veux m'avancer sur ma première fiction, alors merci de vous montrer aussi partient que vous l'avez été ces derniers temps._

 _Je vous aime, Xx_


End file.
